


One Day In The Library

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Dr. Death. Nama itu menyadarkannya. Ia berseru dengan kesal pada gadis di depannya ini. “Hei! Aku melihatnya duluan.” {#Octoberabble [Day 18 - Escape]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. But I have adopted and treated them as if they're my own children. #NOTSORRY
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 18 - Escape]}

Jujur saja, Frank tidak suka membaca. Ia punya pengalaman buruk saat kelas tujuh. Seorang guru kejam pernah menyuruhnya membaca kamus bahasa latin hanya karena Frank sering salah sebut di kelas Biologi. Dan membaca ribuan halaman cukup membuat siapapun trauma.

Tapi kali ini, saat pelajaran bahasa inggris, tiga tahun setelah peristiwa itu, seorang guru sok bijak menyuruh semua orang memilih satu bahan bacaan untuk dibahas sebagai tugas akhir semester. Dan _tidak boleh_ ada yang sama. Frank yakin guru itu tidak membual saat berkata bahwa ia mengecek tugas muridnya satu per satu, karena dirinya dan sahabatnya, Gerard, pernah dipanggil saat ketahuan saling mengopi tugas satu sama lain. Begitu telitinya guru itu, hingga ia tahu bahwa Frank mengakali esainya Gerard dengan merombak urutan paragraf (“Iero, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa bagian kesimpulan Gerard, kau letakkan di awal paragraf pembahasan?”) dan menambah daftar pustaka fiktif (“Iero, aku mengecek situs yang kau cantumkan di esaimu. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa situs ini bilang bahwa sudah tidak aktif sejak setahun lalu?”).

Sial.

Itulah mengapa, Frank yang menganggap perpustakaan sebagai neraka dunia, malah berkutat di satu rak selama lima belas menit, mempertimbangkan antara Tom Sawyer dan The Fault In Our Stars. Bukannya ia tidak tahu dua novel itu berbeda jaman. Ia hanya bingung menentukan apakah ia lebih suka tenggelam dalam suasana klasik dengan halaman yang lebih sedikit atau suasana modern yang sangat _relatable_ ( _plus,_ Frank sudah nonton filmnya di saluran tv). 

_Oke. Baiklah, Frank sudah memilih. Ia akan mengambil…_

“Ah! Ini dia yang kucari!” Seseorang menyambar The Fault In Our Stars tepat di hadapannya. Gadis asing itu langsung membuka-buka buku di depannya dengan antusias mengabaikan tangan Frank yang terangkat di udara dan terhenti sejenak saking kagetnya. “Oh! Sangat cocok untuk kelas Dr. Death!”

 _Dr. Death._ Nama itu menyadarkannya. Ia berseru dengan kesal pada gadis di depannya ini. “Hei! Aku melihatnya duluan.”

Gadis itu menoleh, menilai Frank sejenak sebelum menjulurkan lidah. “Siapa cepat, dia dapat.”

Frank tidak terbiasa menghadapi gadis seperti ini hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata. Sebelum neuron otak lawan bicaranya terhubung dan memfungsikan kembali saraf ‘memaki’-nya, gadis itu melambaikan buku yang dibawanya lalu kabur.

“ _The f—_ “

Matanya mengekori gadis itu hingga ke meja peminjaman. Frank belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Tapi ia tadi menyebut Dr. Death. Artinya mereka satu tingkat karena Dr. Death adalah nama alias untuk guru Bahasa Inggrisnya dan ia hanya mengajar kelas sembilan. Gadis itu langsung menyerahkan buku yang di-‘culik’-nya kepada petugas perpustakaan. Ia sempat menoleh dan menatap langsung kepada Frank. Seulas senyum licik kembali tersungging.

Lagi-lagi Frank terlampau kaget hingga respon yang bisa dipikirkannya hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seperti orang idiot.

“Jamia!”

Seruan itu terdengar memekakkan di telinga Frank. Seorang gadis lain memeluk sebuah buku dan mendorongnya ke samping agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Tanpa permisi, menghampiri gadis di konter peminjaman.

“Apa?” Jamia, itu ternyata nama gadis penyerobot bukunya Frank, bertanya.

Gadis yang barusan mendorong Frank itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebuah buku di tangannya.

“Tom Sawyer!”

Frank terpaku.

 

 

**fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme crying :’’( laptop w rusak hiks, engga bisa ditancepin modem :’’(
> 
> semua utangan octoberabble yang rencananya mau dibayar abis uts pun terbengkalai. engga tau juga itu celenj bisa kekejar apa engga :’’(  
> pokoknya mau nangis aja bawaannya :’(
> 
>  
> 
> btw keknya ini engga nyerempet prompt ya? maapin deh :’3


End file.
